A conventional bulldozer assembly normally comprises a C-frame having a blade pivotally connected forwardly thereon. Such connection may comprise a single ball and socket connection disposed intermediate the ends of the blade to permit tilting, angling and tipping of the blade relative to the frame. The bulldozer assembly may further comprise a pair of laterally spaced push arms having their forward ends pivotally connected to the blade and the rearward ends adjustably mounted on the frame to be selectively reciprocated manually and adjusted to various positions to effect angling of the blade. A common problem arising with such a bulldozer assembly is one of preventing tipping of the blade relative to the frame when manual adjustment of the push arms is made to change the angle of the blade.